Siren Song
Siren Song is the 4th episode of the fifth season and the 92nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper and Paige try to save Phoebe's life from the scandalous Siren while Piper and Leo's personas are switched by their unborn child. Cast 5x04Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x04Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x04Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x04Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x04Cole.png|Cole Turner 5x04Siren.png|The Siren 5x04Melissa.png|Melissa 5x04Elise.png|Elise Rothman 5x04David.png|David 5x04DemonicHealer.png|Demonic Healer 5x04MarriedMan.png|Married Man 5x04Darklighter.png|Darklighter 5x04Simone.png|Simone 5x04TVReporter.png|TV Reporter Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Melinda Clarke as The Siren *Amy Laughlin as Melissa *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Hawthorne James as Demonic Healer Co-Stars *Branton Boxer as David *Greg Provance as Darklighter *Robert Merrill as Married Man *Tisha Gonsalves as Nurse *Tera Hendrickson as Simone *Daniel Betances as TV Reporter Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''The Siren :''As a mortal the Siren fell in :love with a married man, but :when they were caught, the man :was held blameless. The village :women cheered as they burned :her to death and her rage turned :her into a Siren; a vengeful demon :who seduces married men with her :song, then destroys the couples :with the very flames that consumed her. ''Fixing Spell'' Paige nonverbally cast a spell from the Book of Shadows to fix the front door. After casting it, she said "Abracadabra!" like that spell fixed the door. The spell she cast could've been the Vanishing Spell, as it is seen fixing things before, like the broken windows in Cole's penthouse in Womb Raider. However, the spell Paige cast wasn't seen, so it remains unsure whether it was the Vanishing Spell or another spell that was capable of fixing broken things. Spells ''To Summon a Siren'' Leo wrote this spell to summon a Siren. He gave the spell to Phoebe, who made fun of it. However, they didn't need the spell, because Phoebe was lured to the Siren and Piper was then able to sense her. :Oh singing lady of the dusk, :Who preys on men, turns love to lust, :We hearken ye into presence, :To vanquish thee evil essence. Powers *'Luring:' Used by the Siren to lure her victims: David and Melissa, a Married Man, Leo and Piper and Cole and Phoebe. *'Kiss of Death:' Used by the Siren to kill David and to try and kill Leo and Cole. *'Super Strength' (through Telekinesis): '''The Siren used her power of Telekinesis to increase her strength to throw Melissa against a wall. *Pyrokinesis:' Used by the Siren to set David and Melissa's apartment on fire. Cole uses this power to destroy the potion bottle with the Siren Vanquishing Potion. *'Technopathy:' Used by Cole to turn up the TV's volume. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole and a Demonic Healer. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Paige and Piper (with Leo's Whitelighter powers). *'Apportation: Used by the Darklighter to apport his crossbow and an arrow. *Pyrotechnics:' Piper's baby turned her power of Molecular Combustion into this power, causing Piper to create fireworks around the Darklighter instead of blowing him up. *'Projection:' Used by unborn Wyatt to pacify Piper's power of Molecular Combustion. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb the darklighter crossbow into her hands. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by the Siren. *'Telekinesis: Used by the Siren to throw Piper out of a window and to fling Phoebe. *Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Melissa and by Piper to heal Phoebe. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Melissa. *'Power Swapping' ''(through Projection): '''Piper and Leo's baby swapped their powers, using Projection from the womb. Later, their powers were swapped back. *Molecular Combustion:' Used by Leo to blow up the glass of the front door and the glass of a cabinet in the kitchen. He also blew up several things in the Siren's lair, aiming for her, before he succeeded in blowing her up. Piper blew up a bagel to show her power was restored. *'Enhanced Senses:' The Demonic Healer was able to smell that the Siren was attacked by a Charmed One. *'Omnilingualism:' Used by Piper to speak French (and off-screen, Portuguese), like her charges. *'Sensing:' Piper sensed Phoebe. Artifacts *'Darklighter Arrows' - An arrow, poisonous to Whitelighters, used by Darklighters to kill Whitelighters. The poison will slowly kill them, if not healed in time. *'Darklighter Crossbow' - Used to shoot Darklighter Arrows with. 5x04P1.png|The Siren luring David and Melissa. 5x04P2.png|The Siren using Kiss of Death on David. 5x04P3.png|Melissa thrown across the room by the Siren, using Telekinesis to increase her strength. 5x04P4.png|The Siren using Pyrokinesis to start a fire. 5x04P5.png|Cole turning up the TV's volume. 5x04P6.png|Cole fading out. 5x04P7.png|Leo orbing in. 5x04P8.png|The Siren luring a man. 5x04P9.png|The Darklighter apports his crossbow. 5x04P10.png|The Darklighter apporting an arrow. 5x04P11.png|Piper created fireworks instead of blowing the Darklighter up. 5x04P12.png|Paige orbs the Darklighter crossbow into her hands. 5x04P13.png|The Siren smokes in. 5x04P14.png|The Seer luring Leo. 5x04P15.png|The Siren using Kiss of Death on Leo. 5x04P16.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 5x04P17.png|Leo orbing out with Melissa. 5x04P18.png|Piper's power is pacified by her unborn baby. 5x04P19.png|Piper is thrown out of a window by the Siren. 5x04P20.png|The Siren smokes out. 5x04P21.png|Paige orbs for Piper. 5x04P22.png|Leo heals Melissa. 5x04P23.png|Paige orbs in with Piper. 5x04P24.png|Melissa is frozen by Piper. 5x04P25.png|Piper and Leo's unborn baby swaps their powers. 5x04P26.png|Piper orbs. 5x04P27.png|Leo blows up the glass of the front door. 5x04P27,5.png|The Demonic Healer smells the Siren was wounded by a Charmed One. 5x04P28.png|Cole fading in. 5x04P29.png|Paige orbing out with Piper. 5x04P30.png|Piper orbing out. 5x04P31.png|Piper orbing in. 5x04P32.png|Piper speaks her charge's language. 5x04P33.png|Leo practicing Piper's explosion power. 5x04P34.png|Piper orbing in. 5x04P35.png|Piper orbing out. 5x04P36.png|Demonic Healer fading out. 5x04P37.png|Paige orbing in. 5x04P38.png|Piper orbing in. 5x04P39.png|Paige orbing out. 5x04P40.png|Piper orbing out with Leo. 5x04P41.png|The Siren uses her Kiss of Death on Cole. 5x04P42.png|Phoebe is flung by the Siren. 5x04P43.png|Cole destroys the potion bottle. 5x04P44.png|The Siren starting to smoke out. 5x04P45.png|Piper senses Phoebe. 5x04P46.png|Piper orbing in with Leo. 5x04P47.png|Leo blows up a vase in the Siren's lair, missing the Siren. 5x04P48.png|Leo blows up something else in the Siren's lair. 5x04P49.png|Leo manages to blow up the Siren. 5x04P50.png|Piper heals Phoebe. 5x04P51.png|Cole fading out. 5x04P52.png|Piper and Leo's powers are swapped back. 5x04P53.png|Piper blows up a bagel. Notes and Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Whitelighters speak the language their charges speak. *This is the second time Piper heals a loved one, the first time was in "Love Hurts". She displayed far more control of the power. However, she had more trouble sensing a charge. She also displayed much greater control over Orbing than Paige did in the beginning, despite it being the first time she used it. * Leo is only seen using Piper's Molecular Combustion power, not Molecular Immobilization. He attempts to create a spell, but proves terrible at it and it is never used. Last time they switched powers, Leo was too weak to use any of them. * This is the only episode in the entire series where Leo kisses someone other than Piper. * When Leo is writing the spell, Phoebe mentions trying to summon a leprechaun. Leprechauns will appear in "Lucky Charmed". * This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. * Phoebe mentions the "apocalypse guys", referring to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, who appeared in "Apocalypse, Not". * Phoebe's dream flashes moments from the episodes: ** The Honeymoon's Over ** Sight Unseen ** Power Outage ** All Hell Breaks Loose ** We're Off to See the Wizard ** Long Live the Queen Cultural References *The Siren is based on the Sirens from Greek mythology, who were dangerous yet beautiful creatures who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. Glitches * On the DVD's French audio track, Piper and the charge are speaking Spanish, even though the scene is still in France. * Piper mentions that Paige's father is half-Whitelighter instead of a pure Whitelighter. * After the Siren sets the house on fire, Melissa is heard coughing even though her mouth is not moving. *Piper refers to her Molecular Combustion as her "best offensive power", despite it being her only offensive power. Gallery Episode Stills 5x04-01.jpg 5x04-02.jpg 5x03-phoebe.jpg 5x0401.jpg 5x0402.jpg 5x0403.jpg Screen Caps 5x04-1.png 5x04-2.png 5x04-3.png 5x04-4.png 5x04-5.png 5x04-6.png 5x04-7.png 5x04-8.png 5x04-9.png 5x04-10.png 5x04-11.png 5x04-12.png 5x04-13.png 5x04-14.png 5x04-15.png 5x04-16.png 5x04-17.png 5x04-18.png 5x04-19.png 5x04-20.png 5x04-21.png 5x04-22.png 5x04-23.png 5x04-24.png 5x04-25.png 5x04-26.png 5x04-27.png 5x04-28.png 5x04-29.png 5x04-30.png 5x04-31.png 5x04-32.png 5x04-33.png 5x04-34.png 5x04-35.png 5x04-36.png 5x04-37.png 5x04-38.png 5x04-39.png 5x04-40.png 5x04-41.png 5x04-42.png 5x04-43.png 5x04-44.png 5x04-45.png 5x04-46.png 5x04-47.png 5x04-48.png Quotes :'Phoebe:' Most men don't try to kill their wives when they're under the Siren's spell. Most men just kiss and die. But because you're a demon… :'Cole:' I'm not… :'Phoebe:' Okay. Well, because you have demonic powers and a lot of them, you became a bigger threat… than the Siren. And that's only one way out of a thousand that your powers can turn against me. :(Cole pauses'') :Cole: I guess I didn't want you to be right. :Phoebe: (sadly) Neither did I. :Piper: You know, Paige, there is another part of you. Your birth father was half whitelighter. :Paige: Yeah. He also had blue eyes. Doesn't mean that I do! :(Leo has an emotional outburst) :Leo: I don't know what's wrong with me. :Paige:: Dude, it's the crying thing. :Phoebe: It's the hormones. :Leo: Really? I just thought that was an excuse. :Phoebe: Welcome to our world. :Leo: Uh, shouldn't we concentrate on swapping our powers back? :Paige: Now, Leo, you know how that works. You two are only going to get your powers back once you've learned your lessons. :Piper: Ugh. I hate that. It's just so very after-school special. :Paige: Abracadabra! :(The manor doors magically repair) :Phoebe: Nice job! :Piper: You did all that with 'abracadabra'? :Paige: Nah. I used a spell. I just always wanted to say that. :(Piper and Leo are arguing, when Paige enters with the Book of Shadows) :Paige: I think I found the demon. (pauses) Am I interrupting something? :Piper: Yes. What does the book say? :Paige: Well, "As a mortal, the siren fell in love with a married man, but when they were caught, the man was held blameless." :Piper: Typical. :Piper: Fine. Go. :Leo: Oh, not the "crying" thing. :Piper: Leo, I have growing powers inside of me, powers that I do not understand. And the only person who does understand them never has time to talk. Add that to raging hormones, and I guarantee you I am absolutely entitled to do the crying thing. :(Leo tries to write a spell to summon the Siren) :Leo: Oh singing lady of the dusk, who preys on men, turns love to lust, we hearken ye... :Phoebe: "We hearken ye"? What, are we trying to summon a leprechaun? :Leo: (after their powers/pregnancy switch back) Hey I'm not nauseous anymore. :Piper: Hey I am! Wait that's not good news. :Cole: So, uh, did you get my flowers? :Phoebe: Yep. (quoting the card) "Sorry I tried to strangle you"? Probably not a card that the florist gets to write everyday huh? :Leo: I'm sure that it's just all this arguing that's got the baby upset. :Piper: Leo, the baby is an inch long. All this arguing is upsetting the mommy! :Piper: Okay, vanquish demon first, kill husband later. International Titles *'French:' Embrasse moi! (Kiss Me!) *'Czech:' Zpěv Sirény (Singing of the Siren) *'Slovak:' Pieseň Sirény (Siren's Song) *'Russian:' Песнь сирены Sirjeny'' (Siren's Song)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Cantos de sirena (Songs/Singing of Siren) *'Spanish (Syfy): '''Canción de sirena ''(Song of Siren) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El canto de la sirena (The Song of the Siren) *'Serbian:' Sirenina Pesma (Mermaid Song) *'Hebrew:' shirath ha-sirena (Siren Song) *'German:' Sirenengesang (Siren Song) *'Italian:' Il canto della sirena (The Siren Song) *'Hungarian:' Szirénének (Siren's Song) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5